


Behind The Armor

by WhisperingKage



Category: Fire Emblem Series, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So very few have been able to see beyond his black armor. Yet, she did. She was the bastard child of his King and he cared for her more than anything. She was a crack in his armor, yet he was loathe to repair it. She saw beyond his armor. She saw him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Armor

**  
**

* * *

Kagome blankly stared at the door in front of her while it may not have appeared it but she was eagerly awaiting his return. It had been half a year since she had been allowed to see him. Oh how she had missed him, yet she did not it show. She was not allowed to show it. To do so would have only given him , her father, pleasure. How that man enjoyed making her very existence hell. She was the spitting image of her late mother, whom he had killed after she ran off with her laguz lover seventeen years ago.

Her ears twitched catching the sound of approaching footsteps, she straightened her posture, fixing her plain black robe and tossing her waist length black hair behind her shoulder before placing her small white claw tipped hands in her lap. Her sky blue eyes looked up shyly to gaze at his shielded face as he entered the room. He paused as if surprised to see her in his chambers, which meant that her father had not told him, no doubt trying to remind him that it was he who was in control not him, once he got over his shock he entered the room shutting the door behind him.

Kagome rose silently and swiftly and made her way over to him to help him remove his armor, something he only did when he was alone in his chambers. As far as she knew she was the only person to know what he looked like under said armor, seeing as she was the only person to be allowed in his private chambers. She shyly approached him stopping two feet in front of him waiting for him to give her permission, even though he was comfortable to be without his armor with her he was still her lord, her master.

Her father had given her to him when he had become one of his four knights all those years ago. At first she had detested the man, loathed his very existence. He was the embodiment of her imprisonment, a constant reminder that she would never be free that she would always belong to someone. But as time came to pass she realized that belonging to him wasn't that bad, he never forced himself on her, hell he rarely even acknowledged her unless she wished it.

He treated her with respect something that she was not accustomed to being the offspring of a laguz and a human, even though her father was the current king of Diean and her mother was the only daughter of the Lord of the western lands she was still a luagz in a laguz hating society. He treated her as if she was an actual person be it a person that was always near him save when he was bathing and what not.

This made it easier for her to adjust to being his, so much so that she no longer looked at it as a punishment but a blessing. This did not go unnoticed by her father. In fact it wasn't until her father made the announcement that he was going to give her to a young noble that was known quite well for his hatred against laguz that he, the black knight, made his thoughts on the situation known.

He requested that she remain his, that it had taken time to train her to get her to the point that she was at. Her father countered that if she was so trained then why did she have so many liberates? He countered that seeing as she was given to him that he could treat her any way he pleased but if it would make him happy he would crack down on her. Her father agreed to let him keep her so long as he agreed to take on more responsibilities in the upcoming war, something he had been hoping to avoid.

It was then that Kagome realized that he did care about her to a degree and that it was her rebellious behavior that kept causing problems for him. That was the night that she decided to devote herself to him and him alone even if it mean giving up the little freedom that she was allowed to have, because it was him that gave her said freedom at the cost of his own. After that night she began to act as was expected of her, she began to act like his servant and obey him without question. It was three weeks later that he fully claimed her as his.

Kagome was startled out of her reminiscing when her lord gently caressed her face mindful of the armor still covering his hand. She turned her head to kiss his plated palm shyly meeting his gaze her eyes half lidded giving her a coy look. "What is troubling you my love?"

She smiled at him, "Nothing my lord. I was merely remembering the past." He nodded, "I see. But it is not wise for one to keep living in the past." She nodded as she carefully and lovingly removed his armor. "I know my lord. But enough about me how goes the war?"

He sighed tiredly as she removed his helmet revealing his pale chiseled face. His shoulder length black hair fell softly around his face as she placed his helmet on the table next to them and started working on his lower armor, leaving him in nothing but his cloth under armor.

He closed his deep green eyes for a moment before opening them again to stare at her back as she placed his black armor on its stand. Once she was done she turned to him a smile on her face as she made her way back towards him, "Well, my lord how goes the war? I take it we are wining."

He sighed again as he pulled her into his now bare arms ignoring her small squeak of surprise before capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. He broke it minutes latter smiling down at her as she bashfully looked up at him from beneath her eyelids. How she had changed in the past years, she was once so willful but now, now she acted like a bashful young girl. Deep down he was saddened by the change, he often found himself missing her crude remarks and the fire that used to light her eyes.

But it was necessary, if she remained the way she was then she would have been given to another who would have no problem beating it out of her. Besides her willingness to change and allow him to completely dominate her touched something he thought he buried long ago. He was brought out of his mussing by her melodious voice, "My lord, it is not good to remain in the past." He nodded a small smile tugging at the use of his own words against him, "I know." She nodded, and relaxed in his embrace, "You are well I take it?"

He nodded while picking her up and sitting on the edge of their bed, "I am. But I do not wish to speak of such things during the precious time we have together." She clutched at him, "I take it we do not have long until you are sent back to the front line." His eyes hardened. "Unfortunately, in fact we will make our last stand in the next few weeks. This is the real reason I was called back." She nodded as she curled in his lap like a small child.

"Do you expect to...to..." She refused to complete her sentence but he understood what it was she wanted to ask, "Truthfully I do not know. The boy has been improving quite steadily. He might actually become a threat in the upcoming battle. But fear not I will do all in my power to return to you." She nodded and clung to him, "You better." He smiled at her while putting a finger under her chin forcing her to look up at him, "Are you commanding me now?" She blushed and looked down at her lap, "N-no."

He chuckled, a sound that only she was permitted to hear; in fact she was the only person who knew that under all his armor he was an actual person unlike he led on. She was the only person that knew he became the feared black knight to please his father whose expectations were far too high for one person to achieve yet he tried his hardest. This led him to become the cold heartless person many believed him to be. She was the only person who knew the real him and loved him despite the cold exterior he put on and she was the only one to ever receive his love in return.

Kagome smiled sadly as she curled in his embrace, "I love you my lord." He tightened his hold on her, "I know. And you know I love you as well." They quietly held each other and they both knew it was during these small moments that they were able to forget everything else, the war ragging around them, their responsibilities, theirs status, and everything else that constantly plagued them. All else was forgotten in the small moments of love they were able to share. They would last an eternity as would their love.

 


End file.
